Invisible Bond
by Skull1412
Summary: Jamie was the first to believe in Jack but he wasn't the first to acknowledge him. Kuroko Tetsuya, was the first to acknowledge Jack when Jack had frozen over the sidewalk in ice and decorated it with ice statues of him. This started a invisible bond between the two as time went on it became stronger. The Guardians aren't pleased about it though and wants to break them off.


**Chapter 1:**

Jamie may be the first person to believe in Jack but he wasn't the first person to acknowledge him and become his friend. And that person and Jack had a bond with each other that was even better than anybody else in the ever changing world.

Jack was flying in Japan leisurely making it snow lightly in the area. He was talking to Wind asking if it wanted to play a little with the people of the area. Of course, the wind accepted excitingly as it flew around him quickly.

"Alright, let's start with this then." Jack laughed, and flew down making ice on the sidewalks and sliding down them doing random poses as he iced over the sidewalk.

He looked back and smiled at the iced over sidewalk with statues of the incredible detailed poses he did scattered on it everywhere.

Suddenly a quiet yelp was heard and before Jack knew it a child around 4 had slipped on the ice and landed on the statue that didn't seem to be damaged in any way.

Jack stifled a laugh and flew towards the child and knelt next to him and even though he knew the kid won't answer he asked in fluent Japanese, "Are you ok kid?"

"Yes I am ok but please don't ice over the sidewalks I need to walk on next time." the child said before huffing and attempting to stand only to fall once again.

Jack froze before asking a bit scared, "You can see me?"  
"No, but I'm pretty sure I know what you're saying." the boy said and finally got to wrap himself on the ice statue's outstretched arm but his feet kept sliding.

Jack slumped down, the kid really didn't see him at all, "Stop sulking already and helped me, I'm sure you wanted to prank someone by making ice and ice statues here but I need to get home right now."

"How do you know what I feel and say?" Jack asked curiously.

"I'm surprised nobody can't know, your mood reflects the air around you and whatever you say practically echoes in the air. What's your name anyways or I'm going to call you Invisible Buddy like I've been doing in my mind for the past 6 minutes. My name's Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Jack Frost." Jack said as he tried to touch him only to pass through the boy's arm.

"Ok Jack, don't do that again, the thing you did with my arm? It hurts now." Kuroko replied a bit annoyed at the moment to play polite gentleman.

"Oops, I didn't know you'd feel that." Jack said apologetically.

"Sure, I'll believe you now, also, I now know that you can't even touch me which is very annoying." Kuroko said with a following sigh.

Jack raised an eyebrow, this kid was certainly interesting. Kuroko fell once again as he tried to stand but slipped instead. He huffed before resorting to crawling on the ice with his arms and legs rather slowly. Jack laughed at the sight in front of him and Kuroko made an irritated sound in the back of his throat to clearly state his displeasure.

"Sorry sorry, but you look ridiculous right now." Jack said before once again laughing.

A frozen rock hit his stomach rather harshly making Jack double over and this time both the wind and Kuroko laughed, "Huh, you can actual get hurt by objects. Cool, now I know what to hit you with."

"No…fair!" Jack whined as he curled up on the floor in pain.

"It so is! I'm crawling on the floor to get home!" Kuroko retorted and resumed crawling and the wind lightly pushed him forward to help him across.

"Thanks Wind." Kuroko said gratefully and the wind swirled around in contently.

"Traitor!" Jack yelled at the Wind who just sent him a breeze as an apology.

Jack sighed and slid over to Kuroko who was still crawling so slowly it might take him weeks to actually get out of the frozen sidewalk.

"Here, let me help you." Jack said and made a ladder going up along with an ice slide going down to the end of the frozen sidewalk and promptly added a soft pile of snow at the end for Kuroko to land on.

"Oh thank you for the pile of snow that I'll have to land on and freeze my way over to my house." Kuroko said sarcastically as he climbed the ladder but slid down anyways into the pile of snow only to burst out shivering.

"Haha, my bad Tet-Tet, I'm going to call you that by the way, it's cute." Jack laughed.

"No you will not call me Tet-Tet and it is not cute." Kuroko whined through chattering teeth.

"Whatever _**Tet-Tet**_." Jack said with a smirk only to be rewarded with a large rock in the face.

"Shut up, and let's go." Kuroko growled and stomped off in the snow shivering constantly.

Jack flew up to him in confusion, "Go where?"

"My house, nobody is there, I live alone, so you can stay with me for a while before you finish freezing Japan solid. You can call it your home now." Kuroko answered.

Jack smiled brightly, "Thank you Tet-Tet!"

"Stop calling me Tet-Tet before I take back my offer." Kuroko warned.

"Aw, I'm sorry!" Jack said with a smile, not feeling sorry at all knowing that Kuroko wouldn't do that, but he was answered with waves of sticks hitting him.


End file.
